


5sos - 5 Seconds of Summer Imagines

by freedomandbravery



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, F/M, I suppose, Imagines, idk how to tag this, idkkkkk, imagine, this is hard, you/the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomandbravery/pseuds/freedomandbravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Seconds of Summer (album) Imagines.<br/>You/The 5sos boys</p><p>Basically starting with She Looks So Perfect and then making my way through the album for the next couple of weeks or so.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	5sos - 5 Seconds of Summer Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own any of they boys, I just borrow their names and appearances for these imagines.

**Luke Hemmings:**

Waking up was always horrible, especially after a night out with the boys. Luke grumbled as he started blinking against the intrusive and really fucking annoying morning light. It was silent though, which he was grateful for, usually he forgot to close the windows and the birds outside just went on and on chirping like it was their job to fuck up his mornings. But then a small cough interrupted the silence. Luke looked up and in the door to his room was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. She was wearing his American Apparel boxer shorts and an unbuttoned plaid shirt of his. Luke racked his brain for the beautiful creature’s name, (Y/N), that was it! (Y/N), it was a beautiful name and it suited her perfectly. He smiled at her and she gave a tentative smile back, her lips stained red.

 

**Calum Hood:**

Calum had considered (Y/N) his best friend for as long as he could remember. She was his everything, she was stunning, always kept up with his wit and almost always outshined him too. They were as close as they could be, platonically of course, which was what he loved about his friendship with (Y/N). Anyways what he liked most about (Y/N) was that she was so chill around him. She often borrowed his underwear because “Cal, they are just so comfy! And I do look adorable in them.” He of course couldn’t help but agree so now (Y/N) had a drawer filled with his underwear at her place. She often wore them on their movie nights, just like she did now. “Is there something on my face?” (Y/N) asked suddenly, Calum startled, he hadn’t realised that he’d been staring at her. Calum shook his head and smiled at her fondly, “No,” he leaned in and pecked her lips. “You’re perfect.”

 

**Ashton Irwin:**

Ashton was in love. He was absolutely tits over feet in love with (Y/N). She was perfect in every sense there was. He was pretty sure that he was going to marry her someday. He actually had bought her a ring already, believe it or not. It was a very beautiful ring, a ring in white gold with a diamond on the very top and on the inside their initials were engraved. The boys had assured him multiple times that (Y/N) would love it. But he always got so nervous when he was about to ask her that question, it was awful.  He got all stuttery and blushy and couldn’t get a word out all the while (Y/N) just stood there staring at him with an unimpressed, carefully hidden curiosity.  
He was sure that he’d get the question out at some point though; he had all the time in the world.

**Michael Clifford:**

They’d been on the run for two weeks now, it was all very thrilling. Michael was just so bored with everything, he was bored with the bland town, the bland people, his bland family. The only one he actually wasn’t bored with was (Y/N). Which actually was quite surprising, he usually got bored with his relationships within a month, but not this time. Michael and (Y/N) had been together for almost a year now, and he was pretty sure that he loved her. So he asked her to run away with him, and (Y/N) agreed. So that’s where they were now, in a dinghy motel in America of all places. Actually right now they were just about to have sex because (Y/N) looked at him with _those_ eyes and was already dropping her skinny jeans to the floor.  
Boredom was the least thing on Michael’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more?


End file.
